A Long Time Coming
by kayshaylove
Summary: We all know what happend after Bella came to Forks. But what made the Cullens move to such an insignificant town? Was it coincidence, or was there something stronger luring the family in? R&R please!
1. London Calling

**A/N: I do not own these characters. They are the property and creation of the lovely Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**London Calling**

The screams from the room upstairs were hardly bearable, and yet the sound of them gave me a little smile on my face. I turned to the love of my life, and he smiled back, finally fully at ease with his surroundings. Then he took my hand and we strolled out of the house.

"Alice. Alice! Alice, are you with us?!" asked my rather impatient sister, Rosalie.

"Yes, sorry. Just another look into the future. You're going to buy the blue one." I replied, granted it was a lie, but Rose was so caught up in herself she would never know the difference.

We enjoyed our time shopping at Harrod's in London. It was winter at home in Denali, and I had to go shopping, so Rose, Esme, and I came to London for a few weeks for some rest and relaxation. The rest of the day was spent going from floor to floor buying our money's worth of stylish clothes and accessories. Things that we couldn't imagine getting back in Denali. Aside from the lack of high end shopping, Denali was a dream for me and my family. We could all, all five of us, live there with our closest friends and not have to worry about people becoming suspicious of us or our way of life. Granted that was because people didn't really live around us, or spend much time at the base of Mount McKinley.

But even with this ideal living arrangement, we all needed to spend some time away from home. For me, the last straw was Edward breaking a fourth door in a week; all in an attempt to get away from Tanya and another of her failed attempts at seducing him. I would have felt bad for him, if the door hadn't have been to my room.

He had come to me again, basically begging me to see if there would ever be an end to Tanya's obsession. I had to tell him the truth, that I couldn't see anything about her. I hadn't been able to see much the past few months. Yet every so often I could see random scenes that made no sense. A huge mountain clearing. A lush green forest. And Edward, smiling and standing at what looked like an altar.

But, when we were in London, all these images were replace by one recurring scene. It was Jasper and I, standing in a lovely room in what appeared in be a house, and we were both so at peace, yet there was this almost demonic screaming coming from somewhere upstairs. And still we both just left the house. Not to get away from the noise or the brutality that was obviously going on, but to be together somewhere else, maybe like a date or something.

Every time this image crept its way back into my mind I did everything I could to shut it out; just like I had done that morning in Harrods.

The time we spent in London was lovely, as it always was. I remember my first trip there, and the way I pleaded with Esme to keep the family in the city that I loved. I had set up the best argument, it was the 1960s and London was still booming and rebuilding after the war. But Esme, the beautiful caring creature she is told me that the family couldn't live there all together. It would be too hard on Carlisle. As devastated as I was, I knew that for Carlisle to say no, it must truly be painful to return.

So after a few short weeks we returned to the winter wonderland that was our home, Denali. And I could return to my love, Jasper.


	2. I've Just Seen a Face

**Once again, the lovely characters that you see here are not mine. They are from the wonderful mind of Stephenie Meyer.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**I've Just Seen a Face**

Our return to Denali wasn't the joyous experience I had been hoping for.

Edward was considering leaving. Going out on his own. I saw the different destinations he was planning, yet he didn't have the courage to leave the family. He had already broken Esme's heart all those years ago, and he knew the pain he caused her, it was something he never wanted to cause anyone ever again. So he stuck it out. Denali, and the constantly randy vampire known as Tanya.

My beloved Jasper was more than the joyous return I was hoping for.

Jasper had had even more spare time during my absence, and he used the time very wisely. We had retreated to my room so I could present him with his gifts. I had bought the love of my life so many new things it was almost shameful. Almost. By the time I was to his third pair of Cavalli jeans, Jasper grabbed by wrists and put a finger to my lips.

"Alice my dear, it appears that you purchased the whole of London for us, which might I add is much too much. Would you mind taking a small break from my fashion show for something I have for you?"

I put on a little pout. I knew that whatever was coming was going to be spectacular. But he slowed my present presenting rhythm.

"Put that beautiful little lip away. There is no need to be childish, this will only take a moment."

He pulled my hands out in front of me and placed them so they were open and out, ready to receive my gift. Then he placed a small, deep red book in my hands. I opened it, and on the inside, written in Jasper's lovely lettering was a small note.

A,

Until my dying day.

-J

I turned the pages and read the beautiful story he had written for me. It was the story of our life together. Every detail was there. If I could have cried I know I would have.

I looked at him, and he just smiled.

"I got the idea from that silly movie you made me watch. What was it? The Diary? The Letters?"

"The Notebook." I replied.

"Yes, that's it. It was a stupid movie."

We finished with the fashion show and decided to venture downstairs to spend time with our family.

In the grand room we found Esme, Carlisle, and Edward who was once again sulking. Apparently we walked in on a rather heated conversation between the latter two. From what I could tell it was another argument about Edward and his unrelenting bad mood. We all knew that Edward sometimes felt like an odd man out, but we all made a conscious effort to give him a little more leeway when it came to his temper and mood swings. It had to be hard on him being by himself. But that was his own choice. He could have Tanya, she would be more than happy that he finally came around. But for some reason, Edward would rather be alone and brooding, than forging a relationship.

Maybe he was just lazy. Or maybe he thought he was too good. I love my brother, but sometimes he can be just like every other teenage boy I've ever come across. But for whatever reason it was, Edward wanted to be alone, and he wanted to be away from Denali.

Their conversation was put on hold as Jasper and I entered the room. And we all sat around in a slightly awkward stupor, Edward seeing what all of us were thinking about him and his ways. Well all except me. I was masking my thoughts by translating the Magna Carta into Portuguese.

Esme struck up a light-hearted conversation about how it was soon coming up on the anniversary of Jasper and me joining their family. She said that this coming February would make it 50 years since we joined them. I started to think back over those 50 years. Granted, I couldn't remember my human years, but those past 50 years were the best years of my life. I had everything I wanted. I had parents who loved me, I had siblings that I could have friendships with, and most importantly, I had Jasper in my life.

"Alice, would you please mind sparing me from your trip down memory lane." Edward barked the order at me.

"Why don't you just get out of my head? You act as though I'm the one being rude, but you're the one who is eavesdropping or whatever it is you would like to call it."

He shot me an intense disapproving look, and then the room went black.

Well not black, more like green.

I was completely surrounded by green trees, and green grass, and the air was cool against my skin. I walked a little and came to a parking lot, where I was joined by Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward. They had all just gotten out of a very nice yet somewhat plain Volvo. We were all laughing and carrying on, walking towards what was apparently a school, though it looked like no school I had seen before. The buildings were small and brick, and there were 12 of them, with the 11th and 12th considerably larger than the others. We all continued walking towards these school building, and then we were joined by one more person. And that's what shocked me, she was in fact a person. An incredibly beautiful person.

"Alice!!" Jasper almost screamed as he shook me.

"Sweetie, what did you see?" Esme pleaded.

"Alice, who was the other person, we belong there, I saw it too, we have to find her, we have to find that girl." Edward said in a panicked whisper.

I looked at my brother, and I knew I had just answered his prayers.


End file.
